This invention relates to a cutting tool having a body which is formed with one or more pockets adapted to receive inserts made of cutting material. More specifically, the invention relates to a cutting tool in which each pocket is defined by a side wall and by an angularly related bottom wall. One face of the insert is adapted to be clamped against the side wall of the pocket while the edge of the insert is adapted to be clamped against the bottom wall of the pocket in order to hold the insert in the pocket.